epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 93. Sega vs Autismo (Roosevelt vs Churchill)
(Wachow and Gravity are seen writing a parody) Wachow: this idea is...is genius Grav! Grav: I thought you'd like it. Wachow: Look I'm already done! Grav: oh...what? I didn't even- Wachow: thanks for the diss info, it really helped out. Grav: uh, no problem...asshole. Wachow:...you say something? Grav: yeah, this was my idea, I wanted to give some lines. Wachow: but yo always give them late!...Waitwaitwaitwait, we should save this for the next parody. Grav:...true. Wachow: do the honors good friend. Grav: *ahem* ---- Parody WIKI RAP BATTLES OF PARODIES! DOCTOR AUTISMO VS SEGAMAD BEGIN Autismo Sega! Game Over! No that's just too simplistic, I'll stop the big words to not confuse this autistic! (Ha!) You're never correct, feeling all the Admins neglect, Surprised that no ones found you with rope around your NECK! I keep my rhymes real, like my PhD, I'm like a new funny Meat, you're an unblockable CE! For a while, we all thought you stopped, Then you told Joe to go die and wondered why you were blocked! You've been EXPOSED, but forget all that shit, Remember when you went to Loyg 3 times and he didn't help you a bit? Your only comeback is calling people hypocrites. You're about to win 2 awards, Worst Rapper and Worst Brit! Oh don't start acting Gay to me you stupid rap drop-out, Why won't you just make this like real life and follow Capcom out! Why would you be named after SEGA, they had the worst systems, I'll give you a turn to speak but don't make yourself the victim! Sega You barely dodged infinite block, hope you enjoyed that, Don't expect to be treated with any respect, like when you join chat. This is my Genesis! A new me that Users will be loving, Cause I gave Wachow the thumbs up, you were asked for nothing! (Ha!) It's Autismo vs Wiki, looks like I'm the clear, While you tried to get nudes ever since you appeared, here! So Who is this Doctor? Needs to speak less like, Seuss, Your condom better be Unwrapped cause I'm letting loose! I'll beat you in the chatroom, The Awards and all the threads too! So you better not Step Up, or I'll leave you with no friends, dude! I beat Avvy 3 times I'm sure I can beat you once, You'll be like my name backwards, you Savage Inferior cunt! Autismo You only beat Hipper, and there was no reason- To continue making battles when they get worse each season Oh look! A lame claim to fame? Well I'll say, cause your series doesn't even have its own name! (Hah!) You should be ashamed by the amount of Users you fought! If your name had another 6 well that would explain a lot. Might I mention, your trademark doesn't mean shit! So just behave like I did and stop sucking Bantha's dick! Sega Hold it Doc, you should be on high Alert, For an expert like me to battle the Wikis pervert! (Ha!) You're Worst Troll, that's why you got the Award! We're waiting for you to get blocked that's why all your blogs are ignored! I know you live to reject everything I say, But you want to talk about Gay? Undertale Roleplay! Look at Autismo; he's gotta know why he's oughta show some regrets, Cause I could care less for his raps like, his death threats. Autismo Wanna talk about something dead?! That's you while looking for help in your threads! Sega The only thing that needs help, is your sexuality! I'll rattle up your head like I waggle my balcony! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! WIKI RAP BATTLES OF *take a fucking guess lol* ....PARODIES! Who Won? Autismo Sega Category:Blog posts